


It's Okay

by Fujoshi_writer



Series: Tanaka Is a Sexy Bottom [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, OOCish Characters, Omega Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Top Nishinoya Yuu, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_writer/pseuds/Fujoshi_writer
Summary: Tanaka is an omega and he is having a hard time telling his teammates and, an even harder time telling Nishinoya.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Tanaka Is a Sexy Bottom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979170
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Haikuu!!





	1. Ukai Is Confused

The pounding of his head made him want to through up his eyes quickly bounced around the room counting each alpha that surrounded him. 

'1'

'2'

'3'

'4'

'5'

'6

Before he could count anybody else his mind went blank for a mild second. He rubbed his head as a volleyball bounced off of his shoulder causing him to jump back in shock slightly shivering. His shaky eyes staring at the volleyball that reeked of the stench of a really dominant alpha, he lightly glumped looking up at his confused and worried teammates. Tsukishima looked at him with the raise of an eyebrow and a mocking look on his face with his usual bastardish attitude Tanaka was never ken of Tsukishima's attitude or his mockery but he never really cared for it either bitting back or getting stopped by someone when trying to start a fight. 

Tsukishima tsk out at his bald-headed upperclassmen with a half-mocking and half jocking tone.

"What is this baldy having withdrawal symptoms lemme guess too much, crack, or maybe weed?"

Tanaka was not up for Tsukishima bullshit today especially with the possibility of being found out, his doctor gave him adult suppressants since his heats are wild and more bizarre than any other omega heats. It could be bad enough to cause an uproar in school by setting off almost all the alphas in school.

Tanaka took in a breath, the symptoms of the drug for children like him were unidentified but from the after-effects, he been getting he believes it is migraines, over sensitivity to the opposite second gender sent when it's wearing off, and bipolar mood swings. Meaning he should have taken the whole pill instead of half.

He felt his heat kicking in earlier so to be self he took half a pill and was going to take the other half after practice but that didn't seem to be a good idea anymore.

He looked up at his dear 'little' kohai with the meanest look he could muster up without giving away his rising heat or sickish expression. He gave a smile showing his canes and his face shadowed over with a mixture of emotions while closing in on Tsukishima showing his dominance trying to disguise his appearing pheromones. 

'"No, but I will withdraw your head from your neck if you keep spouting bullshit." Tanaka stated

Growl

That growl differently wasn't his he looked back noticing a pissed off Ukai who been anger all-day without noticing his own raising pheromones. Since Tanaka was extra sensitive to alphas and their moods he easily noticed earlier he turned back around noticing Tsukishima who slightly scouted back. Compared to Ukai dominant pheromones Tasukishima couldn't stand a chance in a show-off of strength the few omegas that were on his team scouted back a few inches as well.

"Man or you okay I never heard you growl before."

Nishinoya who was playing on the other side for practice stated. Tanaka eyebrow furrowed 'Because that wasn't me.'

Takeda crossed his arms in worry.

"It seems like you need counseling."

Tanaka turned to Ukai about to say something until he did instead.

"You may be in a rut take a day off you may have missed your supplements."

Tanaka noise scrunched up like hell he was in a rut Ukai must be confused since his anger is a bit too high yet he still smiles something differently had to happen to him today at that. But this still gives him a good chance to leave early. 

"Okay." 


	2. The Amount?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daichi and Sugawara started to question Tanaka about his medication

Tanaka lightly sighed in relief as he rushed out of the gym getting stopped by Daichi and Suga who both glides in front of the door from each side causing Tanaka to jump back in shock

"Don't get too happy Ryunosuke hiding your pills to get off easily it is obvious your one of the wild types who need the stronger piles well Daichi is the same so take these,"

Sugawara said shoving a pill bottle of rut suppressants into Tanaka's chest roughly Tanaka looked at the bottle of suppressants. Tanaka eyebrows only furrowed this is just a little stronger than regular suppressants.

Omega pills are stronger than alphas because of their heats, their heats are more sexual and painful than it usually triggers alpha ruts that are violent. Being on adult pills and having a stronger medication by being omega he'll need at least six of these pills but doing that will endanger him it is a reason there is a special pill made for different genders instead of an intensified version.

But the two father and mother pair won't move unless he takes it he lightly hum if he takes four instead of six he should be okay for now if he takes all six he would be in trouble. He took four pills out of the bottle swallowing them dry like it was normal causing his teammates to freeze.

"So it was withdrawal who thought it'll be rut pills, what's every illegal right?" Tsukishima said mockingly causing Yamaguchi to sweatdrop Tsukishima seriously couldn't help his smug side comments, Yamaguchi glanced at Tanaka who was paying no attention clausing him to sigh in relief.

"Bro I don't think you suppose to take that many," Nishinoya said loudly sliding to Tanaka, who looked to about to say something getting cut off by Daichi.

"Do you normally take that many? What is your medication?"

"I usually take two adult suppressants before the fact, it only lasts me two days, I took half of a pill earlier to be safe but it wore off."

(Usually, alphas rut last 2-3 days some may even only take 1 day as for omega heats they last 4-5 days some lucky ones may last 2-3 days if they're lucky which is uncommon)

Daichi eyes widened that meant Tanaka Domiency level was high (Well his fertility level for his case)

"Or you sure?' Takeda asked worriedly

Tanaka only replied with a smug 'yes' feeling airhead now that he knew that his case was attention-grabbing

Ukai let out a rough sigh scratching the back of his head "You could have asked me instead of risking your health." Tanaka sweat dropped Ukai pills would have been safer

"Or mine man!" Nishinoya stated pointing to his chest with his thumb proudly by Tanaka catching Sugawara and Daichi's attention "You too?' Sugawara asked, "Yeah I take adult suppressants but only one each rut."

Tanaka looked back feeling the glares of his teammates on his back mainly Tsukishima and Kageyama the two first-year alphas Tanak held his head up getting close to the two males. "Wanna fight little boys!"Tanaka yelled out in a delinquent way he looking up at the two males "Don't think you too tall to get beat up freshy." Tanaka said ready to kick Tsukishima kneecaps until he got pulled off by Suga who held him in a neck hold roughly rubbing his head "You can't fight the first years especially over something natural." Sugawara said to his rowdy kouhai who Tanaka looked at confused.

"What?"

Takeda lightly rubbed his chin giving Tanaka a worried smile "Have your parents ever explained to you the alpha dominance system it's as normal as explaining the mating system." Takeda said with a closed eye smile. Tanaka tilted his head remembering what his half-drunk sister said when she broke up with her girlfriend. She started whining on about how it wasn't her fault then she went on about seduction, then she went on about the matting process, then she finished off with a few blogs on safe sex and how to woo both alpha and omega. Tanaka sate there unmoving going to sleep here and there being a nice brother he even joined her by saying some smug side comments about how her ex was no-good which she was

"Nee-chan talked to me about well....sex," Tanak said lightly blushing while scratching his cheek summing up everything Saeko basically said, she was talking about how she got cheated on because her sex life wasn't going well so she began teaching him how to stay together with your lover by staying good in bed which he was sure she would have never explained it to him like that if she was sober and not sad and angry.

Takeda sweatdropped His sister must have been really out of it "Sex?" Tanaka only nods his head thinking "Uh, yeah she went on about seduction methods, safe sex without protection, and matting and how to prevent yourself from matting it out of the heat of the moment." Takeda sweat dropped noticing the more protective the alpha's on the team got with there omega's only the first years and Kiyoko who was with Yachi, it was only natural for newly dating unmated alphas to be protective especially with overly dominant alpha, there known to draw in omegas like Okiawa, Bokuto, and Daichi who omegas usually follow Sugawara had to fight one omega who pushed her luck even though Daichi was already matted with him. It was kinda scary how scared the other omega got.

"What is your type." Ennoshita the beta of the team asked to save the drama of the other alphas Nishinoya blinked a few times that's right here never found out Tanaka ideal type 

"Some attractive." Tanaka blatantly stated causing his teammates to nearly fall over

'How vague.'


	3. His Type

Tanaka looked over to his dumbfounded teammates a few of their looks changed into annoyance. Nishinoya blinked a few times before roughly bumping into Tanaka's side playfully. "Of course man! Who don't like attractive people." Nishinoya said playfully "Appearantly Yamaguchi he does go out with Tsukishima." Tanaka muttered out smugly he was meaning to get back at Tsukishima and he is in that mood today it may be because of his heat but with what proof? Tsukishima's eye twitched annoyed while Yamaguchi awkwardly laughed ready to calm Tsukishima down.

"What? Is that a proclamation of a fight for my _omega_?"

Tsukishima said emphasizing 'mine' causing Yamaguchi to pale Tsukishima would lose in a dominance fight with a second-year dominant Alpha. Still in the end it is the omega choice so this would all-cause useless attention and Yamaguchi didn't think that what Tanaka actually meant. And the word, 'proclamation' was too important of a word to be used in this situation.

"Using big words now four eyes? And greeny isn't my type." 

"Oh, so now you calling Yamaguchi ugly."

"No it wasn't implied, but it seems like you implying it now? So you think he is ugly meaning You have a taste for ugly people?"

"Getting a bit smarter huh? You Munk? If he isn't attractive what is he then."

"Unattractive."

"...."

"You still haven't answered the question yet you foureyed flunky."

Sugawara had to pull the two boys apart since they were getting a bit too aggressive, he then let out at light sigh hitting the two boys on the top of there head Tsukishima still glaring a Tanaka who flicked him off right after it.

Daichi rubbed his noise face darkening over as he gave his two kouhais a murderous glare causing them both to look away in fear.

"Tanaka you are a grade over Tsukishima you should be a bit more mature."

"And Tsukishima you are making nothing out of something you shouldn't try to fight an older alpha in a rut."

Daichi aura going colder by the second as he explained the boys wrong doing

"Understand?"


End file.
